Undercover
by AlyssPotter
Summary: Artemis takes Kaldur's place as good-guy-gone-bad when Cheshire dies at the hands of the Justice League. She 'kills' Nightwing, and obtains a new partner going by the name of Renegade. The pressure to find the Light's new partner is on, and so much time alone makes the two heroes notice a little something...TRAUGHT!
1. Death's Beginning

**A/N**

 **So...PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I've been pretty much editing and posting any docs that I wrote over my vacation (which, admittedly, wasn't much) and never really got around to writing any more chapters to any of my other stories...**

 **For all you Wally lovers out there, I'm sosososo sorry (though I hope you still love this story anyways). Everyone else...Welcome to my first traught story!**

 **Summary: Artemis takes Kaldur's place as good-guy-gone-bad when Cheshire dies at the hands of the Justice League. She 'kills' Nightwing, and obtains a new partner going by the name of Renegade. The pressure to find the Light's new partner is on, and so much time alone makes the two heroes notice a little something...TRAUGHT!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Death's Beginning**

"NO!" Artemis screamed, ignoring the battle around her and sliding to her knees beside her sisters convulsing body, ankle twitching as she landed on it heavily. "Jade, JADE, no no no nonono, please, Jade-"

Jade coughed, turning to look her sister in the eye. Artemis gently peeled off the Cheshire mask. "You've done well, ugh, for yourself Artemis. Do-don't l-cough-let that go to-to waste."

"Oh Jade," Artemis whispered, cradling her head, "please, please don't go, please don't leave me! I can f-fix it, just-just hold on a little longer," she pressed down on the heavily bleeding wound on Jade's side, "I can get you help-

Jade put a shaking finger up to Artemis's lips, stopping her mid-sentence. "I'll never le-leave you again, little sister. I'll be right, right he-here," taking in one last gasping breath, Jade whispered, "I love you.

"I l-love you t-too," Artemis sobbed, staring her sister in the eyes.

Jade smiled, eyes fluttering shut as her chest finally stilled. "D-don't leave me," Artemis whispered, breaking down into sobs. "NOOOO!"

The battlefield stilled as the last villain was tied up, the raw scream echoing over the wasteland. Nightwing turned, breaking into a sprint as he spotted Artemis kneeling over a still body.

"Artemis!" he yelled, skidding to a stop behind her as he spotted the body. "Oh n-Artemis, I'm so-" Artemis sprang to her feet, latching onto Nightwing and sobbing. Dick caught her automatically, sinking to his knees with her. Rubbing her shaking back, he whispered small nothingness to her, ignoring the blood and gore that ended up plastering to the both of them. League and Team alike formed a loose circle around the three, heads bowed in sorrow for her loss. Silence hung over the heroes like a blanket of dust until Artemis shot to her feet, a crazed look in her eyes.

"YOU," she screamed pointing a finger at a black cloaked figure, "you did this-how, why would you-?"

"Artemis!" Nightwing exclaimed, standing in her path, "you're not saying-not suggesting that Batman k-er; we all know he has a no killing policy.

Batman stood silent with his head bowed and Nightwing turned to look at him incredulously. Dick shook his head slowly, staring at his mentor, "Oh no. You promised you would never-"

"It was an accident," Batman interrupted, voice wavering for moment before it was replaced by his trademark growl, "she tripped and fell into the path of one of my Bat-a-rangs. I am very sorry for your loss, Artemis, it was an unfortunate accident."

"Unfortunate accident?!" Artemis's head snapped up as she glowered at the Dark Knight. "Is that all she was to you? She was my sister!" she pushed Nightwing out of the way and punched Batman squarely in the jaw, making the caped crusader stumble back a few steps. She stood there huffing for a moment and Dick carefully placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, Artemis, let's go-"

"Don't touch me!" Artemis yelled, shoving Nightwing away from herself, hissing, "you're one of _his_."

Nightwing froze, shock and sadness written on his face as Artemis stumbled away from the warzone. The Team turned to look at him and Nightwing came back to himself, taking charge as Aqualad once had (years and years and years ago-or so it felt).

"Everyone on the Bioship, take it home-you all have the next 2 weeks off; I'll call you onn your communicator if any help is needed. For now, just-" Nightwing broke off, speech failing him as he swallowed heavily. The Team got the message, slowly breaking off in pairs of ones and twos. Megan laid a hand on his shoulder, giving it a brief squeeze before following Conner to the Bioship.

With the last of the Team gone, Nightwing turned to the League, who all stood solemnly around the body of Jade Nyguen. "We should make a memorial," Nightwing said suddenly, making several members jump. Green Arrow walked over and stood in front of Nightwing, putting a hand on his shoulder. "That sounds good son," he said, looking him in the eye, "I think Artemis would appreciate it.

Dick stiffly nodded, breaking the eye contact as he turned to leave with his Team. The whole time Batman stood to the side, head downcast as he mourned the loss of his son; they would never be the same after this.

* * *

Artemis sprinted from the Zeta down the muggy streets of Gotham, tears streaming down her face as she searched for the family apartment. One, two, three...sixteen...there! Artemis reached down and pulled out her spare crossbow, pulling an arrow out of her tattered quiver. Shooting an arrow with her crossbow, she swung up to her (and Jade's) window, forcing it open and jumping into the room, kicking down the door (it was locked) and sprinting to her mother's room (it was past midnight already).

"MOM!" she half shouted, half sobbed, pulling the handle open weakly and collapsing oon her bed, crying

"Artemis?" Paula Nyguen was up instantly, using her arms to pull herself to her daughters quivering body, gently pushing blood-matted hair out of her face. "Artemis, what happened?

Artemis just wailed, burrying her head in her mothers collar bone and wrapping her in a tight hug. "M-mom, J-Jade-"

"Jade? What happened?

"S-she's dead!" Artemis broke down in a new round of cry's and her mother soon joined her, pulling her daughter even closer. Neither of the Crock women got any sleep that night.

* * *

Balling his fists, Nightwing threw another punch at the patched punching bag, which swung towards the ceiling from the force of his throw. Jade, Jade was gone. The one person Dick had-

He let out another yell, spinning and kicking the battered bag.

-the one person he had confided in-

A flip, a punch, two rapid kicks.

-about his family-

Swipe, dive, scream.

-the worry that he'd become the next Batman-

Punch punch punch punch.

-how Bruce was becoming darker every day, how he couldn't save everyone-

Bird-a-rang, eskrima sticks.

-Tim's role as Robin, Jason's death-

A roar of rage, another pounding of flesh-on-fabric.

-and now she was gone; an enemy, a friend-

A scream of sorrow and a barrage of attacks.

-a sister-

BANG! The string holding the bag snapped and the bag went flying, exploding on impact with the wall. Nightwing panted heavily, wiping a stray tear away from his masked face. He started slightly as he caught sight of himself in the opposite mirror, a streak of blood swiped across his face. He looked down at his hands; they were torn and shredded, oozing blood and pain, most likely to bruise in the morning-er, later that day.

He walked over to the small wooden bench and sat down, using a towel to wipe his face and grabbing a roll of bandages to wrap his hands. How long had he been here? Dick couldn't really remember-Nightwing estimated 4-5 hours.

Today he had failed, as a leader, as a teammate, a comrade, a friend, a brother. Jade was dead, and he had lost yet another person in his disfunctional family. And Artemis-

He had failed her too.

 **A/N**

 **Such a depressing start to a story...Oh well! Hope you liked it anyways ;)**

 **Reviews=Input! If you're interested, I also just posted the next chapter of The New 52 Earth 2 Batclan...(*hint, hint*)**

 **Kisses!**

 **Alyss**


	2. Aftermath

**A/N**

 **Soooo...Ya'll liking it so far? Thank you everyone who reviewed or supported this story in any way, shape, or form (Y'all ROCK!)! Suggestions are always welcome! Enjoy :)**

 **Summary: Artemis takes Kaldur's place as good-guy-gone-bad when Cheshire dies at the hands of the Justice League. She 'kills' Nightwing, and obtains a new partner going by the name of Renegade. The pressure to find the Light's new partner is on, and so much time alone makes the two heroes notice a little something...TRAUGHT!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Aftermath**

A series of rapid knocks on her door brought Artemis back into the land of the living. She was bundled in blankets and her mothers arms, face stiff with dried tear tracks. The knocks sounded again, and Artemis bit her lip, carefully extracting herself from her mothers arms. She was still in uniform, but she'd thankfully had the sense to take the mask off. Oh well.

Grabbing her mothers bath robe, Artemis tied it around her waist, scrunching up the pant legs and folding down the collar. Shuffling down the hallway, she cringed as the door rattled on its frame from the incessant knocks.

With a glower she threw it open, stumbling backwards as a flash of red hair lunged forward and wrapped her in a tight hug. "Artemis, I'm so sorry, Ijustheardandwantedtocomebytomakesureyouwerealright-"

"Wally!" Artemis interrupted, cringing as her voice cracked. "I-I'm fine, I just need some time-"

"Of course!" As quickly as he had been there, Wally was gone, a few feet away from her, eyeing her warily as if she'd burst into tears at any moment. "Whatever you need, I-"

Artemis sighed, sinking down on the conveniently placed couch and patting the cushion besides her. Wally was there instantly, watching her with a slight curiosity and a tilt of the head she'd always found adorable (and very Dick-like; where did that come from?).

"Look, Wally; look, we've been great friends over the years, and the last few dating have been like something out of a dream, but," Artemis's lips quivered as she turned away, crossing her arms to steady herself. "Wally, I think we should break up."

"Wait, what? Why?" Wally asked, eyebrows scrunching up in confusion. His foot began tapping the ground at inhuman speed.

Artemis glanced at him with tears in her eyes. "Please don't think this is because of my sisters d-death, because that's not it at all. It's just, these last few months I haven't, haven't felt that spark we used to have. We'll still be friends, best friends, but it's just not the same. And let's be honest with ourselves, Wally; this would never work."

"Of couse it would!" Wally exploded, waving his arms about. "These last few years have been proof of that!" Wally paused, his whole demeanor calming, "But I do think you're right."

Artemis's head shot up like a bullet and her fists released the fabric they'd been clenching. "You do?!"

Wally nodded, taking Artemis's hands in his own. "I mean, I still love you, but now it feels like a brother would a sister and nothing more. And, I'm sure Jade's-" he paused, glancing at Artemis who nodded in approval, despite the sudden onslaught of emotion that attempted to throw her over the edge, "-Jade's death made you think the same thing. Life is too short to waste it with the wrong person. Not that, uh, being married to you would be a waste, but I believe that we can both find someone who, who is the one."

Artemis snorted through teary eyes (Jade had died; Jade was dead), "That was deep, Wall-man. Never thought I'd hear something like that from you."

"Hey!" Wally folded his arms, offended. "I'm plenty deep! I just don't like to show it."

Artemis let out a short laugh (which felt like the first in eternity) and shoved Wally off the couch. His arms waved comically before he landed on the floor with a thud. "Get on outta here, Baywatch."

Wally jumped to his feet, saluting her, "Yes, ma'am." He sped to the door, then paused, looking over his shoulder at her with intensity. "Artemis, I'm serious-if you need anything, just call; I'll be here in a Flash." With a wink, Wally was gone, the door locked like nothing had ever happened.

With a sigh, Artemis sunk into the couch, heels of her palms digging into her eyes.

* * *

"Finally showed up," Dick called to Bruce sarcastically as he strolled into the Cave, flipping a Wingding in his hand.

"Where were you," Bruce growled, his cowl pulled down, "I needed to call a debriefing, but none of the Team would answer-including you."

Dick laughed maliciously, glaring at the back of Batman's head. "Where was I? _Where was I_? I was mourning, Bruce. A good friend of mine just died, at your hands, no less, and you want to call a debriefing? Wow, and here I was thinking that you had compassion. But then again, I've been wrong before as I was now. You're the big bad Bat-there is only justice-no time for _love_."

"Dick, its nothing like that-"

"Is it not?!" Dick shouted, eyes filling with rage as he stared his mentor in the eyes. "All these years you've been teaching me-lecturing me-about the importance of morals, about keeping ourselves true. And you go out and break every single one in a one blow. Great going, _Batman_."

From an alcove high above the Cave, Tim huddled in his cape, misty eyes watching the arguing duo with a sort of horrified curiosity.

Blue eyes narrowed as the two opposing parties glared at each other from opposite ends of the room. Tension was thick in the air as the two Guardians of Gotham battled in a duel of will. Finally, Nightwing broke away, scoffing and hopping on his motor cycle. The vehicle roared to life, headlights flashing blue.

Not bothering to glance over his shoulder, Dick shouted, "Call me when you get your senses back!"

Then the bike and former protégée were gone and Bruce Wayne was left in in the silent Batcave (and it was all too much like the old days).

* * *

When he was taken into prison (ha! Like he would ever let himself be moved quietly), Sportsmaster fully expected to be out again by the end of the week. He was a notorious criminal with 'friends' in high places, and it just wouldn't do for a member of the Light to be wasting away in a second-rate prison. Sure, he'd been in Arkam Asylm before, and it was no better than any other one in, say, Central City. It was the inmates that made all the difference. From his lovely hovel in Cell Block 8a, Sportsmaster was _so privilaged_ as to be waken every morning by the Joker's ruthless cackles. Soon following, the Riddler's mad mutterings would serenade the inmates, and Harley Quinn would sing to her 'Mr. J'. It was honestly the grossest thing Sportsmaster had ever seen.

The shrink from cell block 9 was no different. Slightly insane (everyone here had to be), but filled with nerves of steel. Since his arrival-two months ago, where had the time gone?-the shrink had insisted on meeting with him. Every single method that could be used was enforced to the fullest. Bribery, sympathy, anger, even tales of empathy. But Lawrence Crock was not a man easily swayed by emotion. After all, a man in his line of work couldn't allow himself to be seen as weak or he'd be done for faster than Deathstroke's gun could shoot.

Hence the reason he killed the man who told him his daughter was dead.

With vacant eyes and shaking hands, Sportsmaster lowered himself into one of the plastic chairs strategically placed in his personal interrogation room, not bothering to fight back when the gaurds outside his cell burst through the door with guns blazing and shouting at the top of their lungs. He let himself be dragged down corridor after corridor, and, once in the safety of his solitary confinement, felt a single tear dripped down his scarred face (though he would forever deny such a lapse in strength).

 **A/N**

 **READ AND REVIEW (or PM me)! REVIEWS=INPUT!**

 **Ok, so we're almost through the angsty stuff (though not really ;) Next chapter is going to add onto this a little more, then we're going on to the meat of the story! I won't be able to update for about two weeks (life is going to get really crazy starting tomorrow), but message me and I'll do my best to reply!**

 **Kisses!**

 **Alyss**


	3. The past and an icicle

**A/N**

 **Thank all y'all for the awesome support :) and, as requested, here's chapter 3!**

 **BTW I'm gonna be MIA for the next week, so I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can! Sorry for the mistakes in this chapter and some of the half-developed things, I kinda plowed through this one because I still have hw and need to pack...**

 **Summary: Artemis takes Kaldur's place as good-guy-gone-bad when Cheshire dies at the hands of the Justice League. She 'kills' Nightwing, and obtains a new partner going by the name of Renegade. The pressure to find the lights new partner is on, and so much time alone makes the two heroes notice a little something...TRAUGHT!**

 **Disclaimer: ain't none of this mine.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The past and an icicle**

The funeral was a quiet affair. There were a few of Paula and Artemis's friends, League members, and even less of Jade's. Lawrence Crock had even shown up to mourn his first-born daughter. Roy Harper, Jade's husband, was sobbing roughly and gripping Oliver Queens arm, the other clutching his newly found daughter to his chest; Oliver was even letting out a few tears of his own as he tried to sooth his almost-son.

Dick hadn't been invited, which had stung more than he'd like to admit. Nonetheless, he was crouched in the trees in full Nightwing-ensemble, head bowed and his mask taken off to honor the women who had been a friend, despite the sides they were on.

Artemis let out a chocked sob as the mahogany coffin was lowered into the ground, clutching her mother with desperation. Tears slid down Dick's face (was this not the same as his parents own funeral so long ago?) and he gripped the branch tightly, doing his best not to crush the small bouquet of roses held in his other hand.

Every person paid their respects, and there was soon a small mound of roses scattered about the stone pillar in the ground. Dick didn't know how long he had sat crouched on the tree branch, but he really didn't care. Roy and Artemis hugged each other and Paula whispered something to her daughters resting place.

Finally, glancing one last time at the grave, Artemis turned away and left. Dick watched her go, then jumped down from the branch and walked to her grave. Three, two, one. He was there. Staring down at the small lettering, Dick felt slightly out of place in his hero uniform-almost like he was betraying her.

"I'm sorry," the roses gently tapped the ground, snuggling up to the concrete block.

And then Nightwing was gone, the swishing of September leaves the only thing left in the silent grave yard.

* * *

"Robin, you and Delta have a mission," Nightwing announced to the heroes, pulling up schematics and Robin nodded, the same details popping up on his holo-computer.

Beast Boy, Blue Beetle, and Impulse sped over, but L'gann was nowhere in sight.

Nightwing frowned, glancing over the assembled group, "Where's Lagoon boy?"

Beast Boy snorted, lips turning down at the corners and arms crossed as he replied, "On a date with M'gann. She said they haven't been getting enough 'alone time'," he finished, fingers curled in air quotes for emphasis.

"I need to have a talk to the two of them about not informing me of their plans ahead of time," Nightwing muttered to himself, Robin nodding his head in agreement.

"I'll come instead," a gruff voice rumbled and Superboy walked into the Cave, the Zeta announcing his arrival. Nightwing nodded, giving a slight smile to the clone, who inclined his head in return.

Composing himself, the leader turned back to the Team members, pulling up a screen. Blue Beetles eyebrows shot up as he stared at the woman and Beast Boy snorted, rolling his eyes with a huff. Conner raised an eyebrow. Only Robin took her seriously, lenses narrowing as he glared at the figure in the picture, already remembering her icy cold eyes and love of icicles-their last encounter hadn't been fun, to say the least.

"This is Killer Frost; she escaped Belle Reve two night ago and was spotted exactly three and a half hours ago entering an abandon nuclear plant in southern Japan. The three of you are to follow her and see if she's got a contact she's working for, or if it's simply for pleasure. Do not engage, no matter what the circumstances are. She is dangerous and does not care for human life-Robin has already had several close encounters, so listen to him. Con-Superboy will be leading this mission, and I expect that you all follow his orders. Is that understood?"

The four members nodded, Beast Boy and Blue Beetle looking more giddy than the other two. "Perfect. Good luck, Delta."

* * *

Artemis stared aimlessly out the muggy window of the seedy diner she sat in. The seat was ripped and grated harshly against her arms, but she didn't notice the pain. The sky was black and rain was coming down softly, pattering against the rusty steel roof. In front of her sat a cup of coffee, untouched, having cooled several hours ago when she first ordered it.

Sighing, she leaned her head against the crumby table, her hair still tied up in the fancy bun from the funeral. Not really caring, Artemis reached up and yanked it out, letting the waves of yellow hide her from the ugly world beyond. A sniff escaped her, despite her best effort, and tears started to well up, once again. Angrily she pounded her fist against the table, burying her face in the crook her arm. (Crook, Crock. Was there even a difference any more?)

Chest heaving, Artemis bit her lip, swallowing the pain; she was not in the mood to cry again. She'd cried more today then her entire life combined. It wasn't a good feeling.

Sighing, Artemis finally fished her phone out of her pocket, having put it off for so long, the vibrations becoming a second skin. Glancing at the screen, she started upon seeing the glowing green name. Dick Grayson. Now there was somebody she hadn't talked to in a while; he probably didn't even know aha was going on. Maybe that's why she answered her phone.

Or maybe it was because they used to be friends. And that he was cute. But more that they used to be friends.

"Dick?"

"Artemis?"

"Been a while, Grayson. What's up?" Artemis leaned back against the torn cushions and closed her eyes, imagining that he was sitting right beside her, back in their old Gotham Academy days.

"Nothing, its just...its been a while. I know we haven't really talked, at all, but would you like to come over to Gotham? Heard you were living-"

"Sure! That, that would be great! See you then, freshmen!"

"I'm not a-"

Artemis ended the call, smirking at his last words. He sounded just like he used to, all those years ago.

And maybe that's why she agreed to go see him in Gotham (it had been what, two years?). Shoving the screen doors open and hopping on her motorcycle while whipping on her helmet, Artemis knew that at least it would be a distraction.

* * *

The four of them had been flying in Sphere for almost two hours, and Conner was bored. Reaaaaaaally bored. Blue and Beast Boy were already chattering away, so Conner turned to the only other accomplice on the trip, who was currently engaged by a series of reports flashing across his Holoscreen (Conner had worked with Nightwing too long to not know what it was).

"So," Conner said suddenly, making the Boy Wonder jump at the sudden noise. "I heard you and Batman put Joker and his gang back in Arkam last week. Pretty impressive. What was it, Joker, Harley, Ivy-"

"-Scarecrow, Two-Face, Riddler, and Penguin. Total of 58 hours, plus the rest of the Bats coming to help every so often. These prison breaks are so often nowadays, I'm not even sure why I get surprised anymore," Robin finished with a sigh, cheeks flushing from Superboy's compliment (Batman was pretty sparse with those).

Conner whistled, staring at the new Robin with respect. "I didn't think that was humanly possible! Dude, what exactly do they feed you?"

* * *

"Thanks Kon!" Robin hacked up, still gasping for air as the super strengthened boy wrapped an arm around him to keep him from falling off as he jumped them away from the explosion, Killer Frost's limp body dangling from his other hand.

"Kon?" Conner asked, amused and somewhat flattered from the nickname.

Robin shrugged, cheeks growing warm as he defended himself. "That's your name, isn't it? Your Kryptonian name, anyway, so why shouldn't I use it?"

Kon held up the hand barely holding onto Killer Frost, "I'm not complaining, just wondering. It's a nice name, I like it."

"DUDES!" a voice yelled up at them, a sonic boom and buzzing announcing the arrival of their other two teammates. Robin glanced down, wincing as the gusty air harshly caressed his cut face.

Below them, Impulse was running, dodging the dense wildlife and clutching his arm close to his chest. Probably broken, Robin noted. Beside them flew Blue Beetle, his armor randomly sparking from damage due to the explosion.

A beep from his comm made Robin look down, his eyes scanning the text from Nightwing, the corners of his mouth briefly uplifting. "Nightwing says Captain Atom is on the way to collect the nuclear energy, so there should hopefully be no fallout."

"That's so craaaa-AAAAAHH!" Impulse ran strait into a tree, smacking his head against the trunk and flying backwards to the ground. Superboy quickly turned back and Bluebeetle landed besides them, all rushing to check on their teammate. Below them Bart groaned, giving them a thumbs up.

* * *

"So, Ms. Snow, would you like to tell me what your sudden motivation was for attacking this specific power plant?" Nightwing asked, an eyebrow raised as he sat across from the leering villainess, hands folded before him on the concrete table.

"Now why would you want to hear about such an uninteresting endeavor?" Killer Frost purred, leaning forward to better look into Nightwing's white eye lenses, "there are so many more productive things to be doing 'round here-and crimes are such a downer on a conversation with such a handsome man."

Nightwing's body remained immobile, his eyes boring into her before she let out of a puff of air, leaning back with a pout. "You're so boring; honestly honey, even I'm not that cold on the inside."

Dick bristled internally, but Nightwing remained cool and calm, simply pressing a button on his wrist guard. Killer Frost rose an eyebrow as Robin calmly walked in, handing a folder to Nightwing before leaving just as quickly, making the women feel as if she'd imagined it. But the folder in Nightwing's clutch had definitely not been there before. Her eyes glittered curiously as he tossed the Manila folder across the table to her and she picked it up, leafing through the articles and reports stuffed inside.

Finally, she gave up, dropping the folder back on the table and gazing at the dark hero with curiosity. "Well, what's this supposed to do? I think I would remember being at my own crimes."

"I would hope you would-otherwise, we'd have an entirely different problem on our hands," Nightwing muttered, turning to look at the ice queen. "Anyways, all these attacks, most recently in these past two months, have been much to complicated for one person to devise, perhaps not even a group. I know you're working for the Light-and I want to know how they've gotten so advanced these last few months."

Killer Frost leaned her head back and cackled, a sort of nervous and hysterical mix that made Nightwing tense up. She laughed manically, her body shaking before she suddenly lunged forward, eyes wide and pupils narrowed in fear as she grabbed the lapels of Nightwing's uniform. "You think you can stop them; no, we can only work for them now, lest we be killed-hahaha, killed, like Killer Frost-!"

"What do you mean," Nightwing growled, dislodging the villainess and shoving her back to her side of the interrogation room.

"What does it mean-what could it not?" She suddenly snapped, her body quivering in fear. "It's everything, it's you, it's me, it's the presidents secretary, the janitor at Wayne Enterprises-they will control everyone."

"Who?" Nightwing demanded, clenching his fists in an effort not to strangle the deranged villainess.

Killer Frost's body slumped forward, hair falling in her face as she slowly raised her head, whispering the words Nightwing had been dreading, "The Light's new partner."

 **A/N**

 **Tadaaaa! Sooo, y'all like the big reveal? Dunno where Tim and Conner came from...anywho, read and review!**

 **Kisses!**

 **Alyss**


End file.
